The present invention generally pertains to electronic control systems and is particularly directed to controlling the position of a seat in an automobile.
In the prior art it is known to provide a system for remotely controlling the position of a seat in an automobile. Such system includes a seat positioning control system for controlling adjustment of the seat to a given position; and a remote control device for transmitting a signal that causes the seat positioning control system to adjust the seat to the given position.
In the prior art it also is known to provide a system for remotely controlling the door locks in an automobile. Such system includes a keyless-entry system for locking and unlocking one or more doors of the automobile and a remote control device for selectively transmitting a lock-request signal for causing the keyless-entry system to lock the doors, and an unlock-request signal for causing the keyless-entry system to unlock one or more doors.